That which was and might have been
by aleushadrake
Summary: Divorced, employed and blessed with two wonderful children who fill his life every other week, Jou should be happy with he has. But when life places Kaiba on his path again, Jou is determined to make good use of his second chance with his teenage crush.


Heres a story, yes? Thats why you clicked it right? You wanted to read a story right. Well lemme tell you how this story was spawned and brought to life. I saw this picture see, a picture of seto kaiba looking so cold and distant as if hed been hurting for some time and wouldn't admit it. It was on tumblr see, this is what happened. Oh! Btw thank you milly for the spectacular plot bunny ravaging my empty head!  
yllimilly:

aleusha:

yllimilly:

Oh wow. THIS. This is Seto Kaiba, 40 years-old, who didn t jump on the boat when it was time, and now he s too jaded and worn out to care, all the doors to his heart are sealed and he decided to fill the bunker with concrete after he tried to dynamite it (to no avail).

tl;dr this is a Seto Kaiba who didn t accept PUPSHIP into his heart

Hm I d be worried, though, I mean Jou might have decided to give girls a try and maybe have a couple kids of his own, then separated from her because it wasn t love and he insists on being a good father and having shared custody every other week and not just the weekends, he doesn t want to be an absent father and then THEN he meets Kaiba by chance, he stumbles into his life again and Jou realizes that it s not that Kaiba has change it s just that life does this to people and then maybe they might want to get it on but Jou s priority is towards his children and there s just no room for Kaiba in his life anymore (Kaiba has gotten so bitter he hates kids anyway, they tried to hang all four of them (Jou has two kids) and it didn t work super well, he kept telling Jou how to deal with his kids and they get into a fight because you can t talk you don t have any kids, you ll see how it is and then Jou wants to take that back because it s so obvious that the Kaiba (on that picture) is so sad and pathetically entrenched in his own misanthropy that he knows there s no way on Earth Kaiba will ever raise a family again

what did i just do if you dont write a fic for that lil rant i will, in fact i call dibs on that shit

and that my dears is how 'that which was and might have been' came to be. Hope you enjoy it! Please por favor onegai shi mas! Read and REVIEW!

Every time he looks and sees that logo he thinks about the man it stands for, because in his book it not a company logo, more like a mans signature. Thinking back, he always thinks back to when that man was young, just going beyond boyhood then. It was awkward, the admission in the schoolyard behind the bleachers, the kiss was even more so. None the less it was there, it was an attempt to reciprocate the feelings held out so bravely. A moment later with calming breathes and slowing movement it became less of a struggle and simply was. Afterward they looked at each other confused and very interested, both wondering how to move forward. A full week had gone by before the had found a way to be alone again, this time the awkwardness was only in acknowledging that they indeed wanted to move forward. For some reason the had felt it was necessary to hide it, the kisses and stolen smiles. No one else was aware, they where blind the struggle between the blooming couple, it is so hard to move forward when trying to be unseen. As he thinks back he feels a slight twinge of guilt, it had been so difficult and the moment they shared where few and far between. A struggle indeed for someone who was not accustomed the restraint their relationship required. not at all accustomed to ignoring his violently raging hormone, looking back he wished it was different but there again wouldn't change a thing. He remembers the way he longed to move forward,no just to feel and touch a heated body with his own two hands. So for a moment he was weak, come to think of it it wasn't it just that moment that he was weak it was in that moment he was given an opportunity. The chance presented itself as a full breasted woman with choppy waving black hair, she pressed herself on him. Not for a moment did it cross his mind to stop, that it wasn't right that he shouldn't because she was warm blooded and so soft against him. Then the door opened and her jerked his face away from her to look and see the most crestfallen expression on the other face, and then nothing. No screaming shout, no icy glare down his perfectly shaped nose. The girl blinked and looked back between the two and she laughed. The one in the door way let his mask fall just long enough for him to see disappointment. The only time that particular look had ever hurt so badly, you only give that look when you have expectations and hope for something. You get that look when all your hopes and expectations are swept out from under you, then he just gave a curt nod and shut the door. These days he sees that face in the papers on the tv, and when he look he feels that disappointment is still there like it still haunts the man. But he never saw him again, never had a chance to say sorry, not that it would have helped or changed the trust that had been shattered like a vase off a tall building. He was forced to move forward alone, he should have moved forward at least. Today he stands almost eight inches taller now than he did then, blond hair just as uncooperative now as it was then although with a filled out frame and more set jawline the hairstyle suited him a bit better. DADDY! They came charging out of the suburban box shaped house at full speed as they always do- slamming their bodies right into his midsection. Effectively knocking the wind out of him every time, as if they hadn't seen him in years and years, not just a week ago. Gasping like a fish out of water he stumble n place landing back against his car he looks down at the two children grinning impishly up at him. He waves to their mother in the window, who wont come outside and greet him. The small dysfunctional family piles into his dark blue civic with its conveniently waterproof gray interior, each child climbing into their appropriate booster seats and bucking them selves in before jou can wedge himself in the back seat to do it for them. He huffs at them settling instead to plant kisses on their cheeks and tell him how much he missed them. His children a boy and a girl a year and a half apart, the older boy looking up at him like a carbon copy of jou with wily blond hair wide honey colored eyes and an infectious smile. The girl leaning over her locked seat belt with waist length chestnut hair and emerald eyes waiting for a kiss to be firmly planted on her forehead as per usual. Be crawls out of the back seat and into the front, settling in and popping a cd into the thin slot over the radio. Theme songs from various of the duos favorite shows flood the small vehicle as they sing along rolling down the street.  
-elsewhere-  
this man sits in his black wing backed leather chair, his head pressed back his long slender fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Try as he might it would seem his employees want him to suffer chronic migraines, he waves off the small man stumbling through his interview telling him he doesn't have enough experience. With a deep and weighted breath he pushes himself upright turning his face from his immaculate office to look out the panoramic window out to the city he all but owns. He doesn't want any of it, it gets in the way. By now though, what would he do if he didn't have it? Voice buzzes through the speaker on his desk.  
will you be taking lunch at your desk today sir? Or should I have the car pull to the front? he sighs at the confines of his office, looking out the window at the roads riddled with various colors of cars painting the asphalt with gridlock.  
... I'll go for a walk. sir? that is all. he turns away from the window plucks his coat off the stand by his door and walk out with no destination in mind.  
Twenty minutes later he find himself sitting at a familiar park in a familiar bench, looking up at the patches of sky between the seemingly swaying points of impossibly tall skyscrapers. Across the field in the parking lot jounouchi and his minions carry the bits and bobs of their picnic out of the small car out to the green of the park. The two run straight to a large tree with a wide canopy, providing ample shade. They carefully set down their basket of food and small cooler of drinks, more than happily the two help unfold and lay out the red checkered picnic blanket. Jou begins opening the basket and pulling out small tupper ware containers of food, only to find his children not interested in eating. He smiles as he watches them run circles around a tree darting this way and that, the younger girl just out of reach of her brothers grasp. He lets his gaze trail along their path, to find something unpleasant. By this time they have run into the open field of the park not noticing a large mangy dog staring at them, jou stumbles to his feet running towards them screaming all the while get back here now! Katsu! Hikaru! seto looks up from the paper he purchased from a a passing vendor to see a boy and girl playing tag, his blue eyes go wide when he sees the behemoth dog barreling for them having launched itself out from behind a bush. Before he can think he find himself already running for them. Its wide maw drips with yellow foam oozing from between its crooked teeth,its heavy skin hanging down revealing ugly black gums. So close, the boys eyes go wide but his arms spread out in front of his sister who shrieks like a banshee. He feels his leg connect with its large heavy head, knocking it off its feet onto its side. He steps out in front of the children, having left his proper thought on the bench with that news paper. The large brown and white st Bernard lunges for him with its ugly teeth bared, he puts his arms out to defend himself, shocked by the height of its jump. It lands heavily on him, throwing him off his feet. Kaiba lands on his back feeling its teeth sink into his slim arms as its weight slams down on him effectively knocking the wind out of him. A stream of curses fill the vicinity as the dog wildly jerks its head this way and that trying to sever his arm, with his free arm he slams his fist down on its muzzle again on its nose. It yelps releasing him from its grip just in time for jous sneaker clad foot to smash into its skull throwing it backward. The blond follows it kicking it again before it can pull itself back to its muddy paws he kicks again, going for its head over and over until it stops trying to get up. Just lays there eyes shut jaw hanging open spilling a foul smelling foam, its chest heaving in ragged desperate breathes. Jou turns about face quickly kneeling before the stranger who saved his kids only to blink in shock kaiba! griping his injured arm but still flat on his back kaiba leers up still gasping to get his breath back, upon seeing the blonde he just laughs hoarsely. Jou stares in bewilderment down at the brunette before telling his children to bring the water bottles and blanket.  
whats so funny kaiba ? its just ironic he winces at the stinging pain of what is surely a deeply infected wound what is? saved from cujo, by the mutt. jou just stares in shock, looking around the area when he heard the sound of sirens screaming down the street. The miniature brunette and blonde rush over with their small arms loaded with water bottles dropping them beside their father and bolting back for the blanket.

The trio sits in the hospital waiting room as kaiba is rushed through the emergency room, his injury is cleaned and wrapped. Only a half hour later later he is permitted visitors, not that he expected any. The brunette lays in the uncomfortable bed waiting angrily for the special needles only rabies would need, a small knock raps on his door drawing his attention. come in jou pushes the door open and hold it for the two to sidle in with their hand full of candy flowers and a single card. He stares at jou passively, not paying any attention to the children fidgeting in place behind him. The blonde feels shame flood over him, for some reason he cant seem to shake the feeling even after all these years. er hey kaiba the brunette just blinks trying not to feel what he feels, his heart tightens in his chest and his stomach flips. For some reason he feels as if he might begin to sweat, although none of this shows on the surface.  
jounouchi. an acknowledgment, that's it- just a sign that kaiba is aware he exists in the vicinity. A small voice pipes up.  
mister sir... we brought you some flowers. the girl, with brown hair and odd eyes steps out from behind her fathers legs holding a small bouquet of pink roses and few sprigs of babies breath. Timidly she steps forward and sets the flowers down on the small bedside table for him. After a moments hesitation jous carbon copy steps out of hiding tightly gripping a a small blue box of truffles and a red get well soon card with a little blue ribbon on the front. He shuffles forward setting them on the remaining space beside the roses.  
thank you so much mister, your really brave. he puts his hands behind his back and goes back to standing beside jous legs. Kaiba blinks at the small gifts , hes never recieved a gift like that- from someone who was genuinely grateful.  
thank you. he watches a smile bloom on the girls face, he watches jou open his mouth to speak only to hear the door swing open. The doctor steps in with a long narrow plastic package in his hands, he pauses at the scene for a moment before turning his attention to kaiba.  
well are you ready for your antibiotic shot? kaiba just sighs fine I'll need you to lay back for this mister kaiba he scoots down the small bed and lays back eying the doctor suspiciously. The doctor pushes the brunettes shirt up, to swab a small area in the center of his belly with an alcohol wipe. He then tears open the package revealing a small syringe and a six inch long needle. As he screws the needle onto the syringe kaiba turns to look at jou.  
I hate you. jou has already covered both his children's eyes from the sight of the abhorrently long stick of metal. I am SO sorry kaiba. kaiba just stares angrily at the ceiling as the needle slide into his belly,it hurts more than he expected it to. The clear fluid is pushes into his body, jou watches kaibas jaw tighten in an effort not to show any pain. For a moment he wonders if that's only because he is there. The doctor slide the needle back out and places it into an orange plastic bin with a black bio hazard sign stamped on it.  
alright then mister kaiba, we'll wait for one hour to see if you have any reaction to the shot and if your clear you can go on home. kaiba just glares at the old man who simply turns on his heel and strolls out of the room. A deep unpleasant ache settle in the core of the brunette's body, he wants to take his mind off the unpleasantness so settle to attempt a conversation with the blonde.  
those are your kids? Or are you babysitting? jou blinks wondering how much the shot actually hurt, it must have hurt a lot if kaiba is resorting to civil conversation.  
their mine, this here is katsuya jr, his mother named him, and this one is hikari. Say hello kids. the children wave meekly at the tall severe looking man laying in the hospital bed. His cold blue eyes only skim over them, he notes the girl is a brunette with one blue eye.  
married? jou fidgets in place he never expected to see this man again, especially not like this.  
divorced. kaiba snorts a smirk tugging at his lips.  
its not why you think. his head rolls on his pillow to look at jou, he watches as hikari and junior curiously explore the room pausing at the window. They stare and point giggling as they go.  
oh? I tried to love her, but I couldn't make myself feel that way I guess. She noticed. you didn't choose someone else? jou settles into the uncomfortable turquoise chair beside the bed, crossing one leg over his knee.  
I only did that once, I was...young. kaiba blinks letting his gaze go back to the ceiling.  
i tried to find you you know, to tell you I was sorry to try and explain myself. But you never came back to school. I didn't even see you at graduation. i know you ignored me on purpose? I was angry at you, I didn't trust myself not to hurt you if I saw you. jou stares in shock at the brunette's confession, even then when he was hurt so badly he had been looking out for jous benefit. For his safety...all that time?  
can I say... I'm sorry now? kaiba blinks turning his gaze to look scrupulously at the surly scheming blonde. But he just look defeated, his gaze is not as bold and fiery as it once was. Is that because life got to him? Or is it that he simply mellowed with age?  
... id like you to ask whatever questions you had then, if you can remember them. why? ... because we saw each other so rarely and when we did, you would get me all worked up and then we would have to separate. I was frustrated. how many? she sort of jumped me, it was just her and just the once. kaiba exhales heavily through his nose, feeling his stomach tighten unpleasantly.  
...im not sure what your asking jounouchi. the blonde looks over to him imploringly I'm asking now what I wanted to ask you then...to please forgive me. Please give me a second chance. he can hear kaiba swallow nothing.  
you wanted to ask this of me then? I think it would have been too much. is it too much now? kaiba thinks desperately for a reason to say yes, its just too much, because it is. But for some reason cant bring himself say it. The room is filled with a heavy silence before he swallows audibly perhaps...but I am...unsure. jou looks over his children playing by the window dragging their fingers across the glass drawing an invisible map.  
if I leave you my number... would you call me if you decided? ...perhaps. jou fidgets in his seat, before pushing himself out of his hard seat. He pulls a red pen from his pocket stepping over to kaibas bed side, tentatively he slides his hand under kaibas , placing the ballpoint of the pen on the back of kaibas hand, letting the ink draw smooth red lines over his pale flesh. Jou slides the pen back in his pocket without letting go of the brunette's hand, he looks to see a pink tint gracing kaibas gently angled features.  
the kids haven't actually got to eat yet, so we should go... but please consider it...call me okay. kaiba just nods, as he watches the children flock to their father, they wave to kaiba as they walk out of the room. He watches the light brown door with its long off center window slowly click shut. A slight tingling sensation radiates up his arms from jou had touched him, he closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh allowing himself to think back to the better portion of their time together previously. It was the same then, jous touch always made his skin warm even after he had left. Kissing him it had been phenomenal, the way he could still taste the other on his lips which resulted in him continuously flicking his tongue over his lips on days they had been together. Feeling his cheeks flush warm he could still feel those warms hands running through his hair, no one ever touched his hair- he wouldn't let them. the way jous hands would glide up his skull pushing his hair the wrong way, sending shivers down his spine. The brunette opened his eyes and let himself muse to that horrible moment maybe, if hadn't been so shy I could have held on to him a bit longer. suddenly he found he was quite tired, he blinked forgetting to open his eyes. The hour was up, when doctor returned he saw seto kaiba sleeping deeply with his hands at his sides.  
The blonde find himself nervously staring at his phone every few minutes, four days later. His left hand curls into a loose fist trying to remember the ways the brunette's cool skin felt against his, a light buzz and his eyes snap open, he launches himself almost off his bed snatching his phone off the small 2 drawer tower by his bed. A small envelope blinks on his screen, he drags his thumb across the shielded screen unlocking it. The unopened message sits stagnant over his wallpaper, he stares at it nervously before tapping the image with his thumb hoping, hoping that kaiba and his relationship had enough pleasantries in its past to overshadow the hurt. The bold black text 'jou?'  
a smile curves onto the blondes face, he was just making sure he had the right number. Send a message back quickly.  
'yea'  
after hitting send he wonders if he ought to have waited to reply, after all its three am and hes just laying in bed staring at his phone. Is that desperate? The device buzzes in his hand.  
'its me'  
maybe hes nervous too.  
'seto?'  
'yes'  
simple messages impossible to read too much from, aside from an obvious fact that parties where unsure how to voice their concerns.  
'are you feeling better?'  
ah, step forward. He wonders if he should have asked that or if it was rude, he thought he was being polite. The time between messages is longer making him squirm in place, until his phone buzzes again.  
'well enough'  
jou stares at the words, wondering how to answer. Its a rather final statement isn't it? His phone buzzes for a second time.  
'I gave your offer some thought.'  
suddenly it feels as if something has a vice grip on his heart. He feels his pulse quicken suddenly his fingers feel too heavy to continue texting.  
'you did? And what do you think?'  
the blonde find himself laying on his bed belly down with his arms and head dangling off the edge, the hand wrapped around his phone set down against the carpet. He stares nervous with the time its taking kaiba to respond, the single minute seems like ten- until his phone buzzes again.  
' I would like to try again.'  
jou roll onto his back finding himself in a sitting position with a giant grin plastered on his face. For some reason he feels ten years younger, sitting up in bed at 3 am texting some one he has a crush on. He wonders how kaiba feels about it 'yea? That's great.'  
'great?'  
'sorry, I'm just excited I guess.'  
the brunette reads the message and feels the corners of his mouth curve into a smile, the nervous ball in his chest slowly loosening.  
'that's, good to hear'  
'so, perhaps I could take you to dinner. When is your day off?'  
kaiba snorts, musing the fact that someone wants to take him out.  
'any day I see fit, but I have myself scheduled off for the weekend.'  
'Saturday then?'  
'what time should I meet you? And where at?'  
kaiba find himself damn near giddy as the conversation goes on. Apparently jou had been thinking about their encounter since having left the room that day. A fact that kaiba shares, although there isn't a chance in hell you'd get him to admit it. Typos and misused words fall into the messages on either side before setos eyes fall shut phone still in hand. Jou blinks realizing its been a few minutes since the last message and simply sends another before letting himself fall asleep. When the sun creeps over the horizon golden rays fall through the small part in kaibas curtains, the warmth cascades over his form gently rousing him awake. shifting in place he feels the weight of his phone still in his hand, realizing he fell asleep talking to jou he feels himself flush red. Looking closer he finds an unopened messade blinking on his screen.  
'good morning did you sleep well?'  
the time, it was send at almost 4 30 am, when he fell asleep. Feeling foolish he decides to answer as if he didn't notice when it was sent.  
'quite well, and you?'  
today his morning ritual takes more time than usual as he pauses every few minutes to respond to a message, almost an hour this morning. He finds himself late to his own breakfast, though he doesn't care. On the other side of town jou stops in front of his childrens school, he hugs them tight letting them scurry out into the glass double doors as his phone buzzes lightly in his pocket. He pauses to respond at every stop light and sign taking the scenic route to work. Finally parked out front of the garage he works in he decides he should probably pay attention to things when hes under a ton of steel 'gotta work set, txt when I'm done k'  
the brunette gives a glum smile at the message as he stand on the elevator gliding upward to the top story of kaibacorp tower. He lets out one last message before deciding hes curious about where jou works.  
'have a good day jou'  
sitting down at his desk kaiba grins when he feels his phone buzz one more time 'you too'  
he resists the urge to answer the message, dragging out their conversation. That would be completely unproductive... it would defeat the purpose of him even coming in to work today. Although to be honest his mind was completely elsewhere today, he skims through papers stamping down approvals and rejections. Tossing files in the shredder without getting upset, how strange. For the first day since since the start of his latest project- not one single person got fired.  
The following night they find themselves actually speaking to each other, jou can almost hear kaiba blushing at blunt suggestive statements. Kaiba lays in bed wondering exactly how much blood currently reside in his face as he fails to keep the shock from his voice. The sound of jous chuckle makes the irritation go away before he had a chance to let it rise, the image of the blonde smiling causes a deeper flush in his face. Jou finds himself picking out small statements or blurted words and innuendo, and storing them away. He can hear seto try not to yawn, he grins the idea that hes this interested is adorable you sound tired its four am go to sleep, tomorrows saturday. I don't want you falling asleep on me alright? the blonde chuckles at his own words knowing damn well how much he would love to sleep with kaiba.  
goodnight jounochi, don't stay up too much longer. the line clicks dead and the blonde is left to his thoughts, putting together the small bits of conversation into a whole, something inadvertently truthful. He feels his chest tighten as the familiar wave of guilt washes over him. Kaiba had accidentally admitted in his need for sleep that jou had been the first person he had attempted to be with. That kaiba had as expected had a great deal of difficulty dealing with people on a more intimate level since then, having been with very few people that he was too nervous to hold on to. That was the way it sounded but jou knew better than to think that way, in his own mind he knew damn well after he hurt kaiba, kaiba refused to let himself become intimate. He had holed himself up deep inside himself, so guarded he might as well carry along the walls of jericho. Realizing that the brunette has been walking along completely alone all this time, even letting go of mokuba who had moved away to the states to earn his engineering degree in new york. His only family had left because time moved on, but kaiba had been stunted in his heart refusing to move forward. Jou feels himself curl into himself trying not to let the guilt bring him to tears. He vows to himself that he'll make it up to him, make the hurt stop. Suddenly he feels rather honored that kaiba would let him back in after all that. Sleep takes him as his fogged mind goes over the date he planned for the following night.  
In the morning katsuya and hikari eagerly eat the french toast they like only when their father makes, he doesn't let it get soggy like their mom does. French toast bacon and eggs, a strange meal to start the day but it was a 'papa special' as far as the two where concerned. Sitting down with them pouring orange juice in their short plastic cups he smiles a bit forlorn like he always does on Saturday mornings. because in the afternoon he has to let them go, give them back to their mother. She is not a bad woman, not in the least, he just doesn't like not having them close by. They look up at him knowing that expression on his face, as if it was a familiar stranger, hikari holds a piece of syrup soaked bread out in her fork pointing to her father.  
don't be sad daddy! You have to be happy today! kasuya swallows a mouthful of orange juice washing down his bacon yea aren't you gonna see your friend today? That mister kaiba guy right! he then shovels a forkful of egg into his mouth still staring at his father across the table.  
your right, I am going to see him tonight. hikari stares angrily at the cooling food on his plate, this time pointing with an empty fork daddy if your going out to play you need to eat so you wont be tired! And drink your juice! the same thing he said to her on her first day of school, she was so excited that wanted to skip breakfast to see her new playground. He chuckles as he picks up a strip of bacon, for some reason its what he always eats first. Eventually noon rolls around as they pull up to the familiar house, the house jou had paid for but given away when it was awarded to him. Their mother peeks out the window watching as jou slowly exits the car,opening the back door letting the two out. The stand by the car very suddenly depressed, he shuts the door gets down on his knees and hugs them tight before escorting them to the door. She opens the door this time, looking at her ex husband in person for the first time in almost a year. He looks at her green eyes, they've darkened since last he remembers, her skin is a bit darker and her hair has grown past her shoulders, although still stopping in a perfectly straight line. She purses her lips when she looks at him, has he been sleeping? The door hangs open but no one goes in,the two stand in front of the door as if they want it to shut on them, to lock them out. Katsuya looks up at the pair quietly staring at each other, he tugs on his fathers pant leg and says what he knows will end the bizarre exchange of clouded thoughts.  
daddy you cant be sad today remember, you have to be happy so you can have fun with your friend tonight. hikaris eyes go wide at her brothers brashness, she runs inside not wanting to see what will happen next, katsuya smiles up at his father and slowly steps inside. The tall woman stares at jou,her soft eyes hardening just slightly you have a date tonight? he nods, the door slams shut violently sending a flash of air whipping across his face. Turning on his heel he goes back to his car and drives away feeling for some reason guilty again. But it isn't right is it? They agreed they should end their marriage, she willingly signed the paper and walked away leaving behind everything he felt she had earned. The house one of the cars he had offered alimony but she curtly refused, saying at some point she had lived without him to care for her and she could do it again. He drove away in a mild stupor when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket,a smile creeped up his face.  
'good afternoon'  
pausing longer than needed at a stop sign he responds 'ah it is now'  
sitting comfortably in his home office, kaiba smiles at the message musing to himself.  
I don't like sweets, so why do I like him? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ jou stand in front of his bathroom mirror smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his short sleeve dark blue button up shirt with its single black stripe running down the left side. He debates on a belt but decides against since the black slacks fit fine without and the shirt covers the area anyway, since he leaves it untucked in a very 'jou' ish way. He steps out of the room picking up a small trinket off his dresser he had seen and simply had to get as it brought back many memories of the brunette's old quirks. He grins as he slips it into his deep pocket and stroll out of his relatively spacious apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ there he is looking like a walking sex bomb leaning against his cherry red corvette, his hair slightly out of place. Dark chocolate bangs sway luxuriously over his glowing neon blue eyes, a tight fit long sleeve sky blue shirt clings to his torso like a second skin showing off the fact that age hasn't hindered the grace of his lithe body. Black pants grip his back side tapering loosely over the length of his legs, the hem setting in a slight wrinkle over his glossy black shoes. His lips appear tinted pink, but they always do... though that's just the color, the same pink as the roses brought to the hospital room that day. Neon eyes scan the area, pausing at a familiar smile. Honey colored eyes stare shamelessly at his frame.  
your late. nope. ? I was on time , just couldn't help staring, sorry. Could you forgive me? jou says last part with a mock pout as he almost struts over to the brunette who only smirks. Walking closer than he needs to jou lets his shoulder brush against kaibas smiling he walks ahead of him this way the brunette looks away for a moment trying not see how attractive the blonde looks in the falling sunlight that makes his hair shine like spun gold and his eyes glitter. he follows jou, not having a logical clue as to where they might be going the walk along passing vendors and restaurants until kaiba looks and sees a single round table set up on a lone dock. A white tablecloth is spread over its surface the ends swaying in the salty breeze, set on center of the table is a glass sculpture of a rose. Two cushioned chairs with elegantly embellished backs grace either side of the table, kaiba stops in his tracks when he remembers this particular dock. He closes his eyes and lets himself remember, the day their class had taken a field trip to the beach, how everyone had run rampant along the shore losing themselves in the crisp water. How jou had hidden them under this dock to kiss him, because he missed him, even though they saw each other almost every day. kaiba remembers the way jous lips had been so cool and soft that day, underneath that particular dock they had a moment of privacy. In that moment they wrapped their arms around each other enjoying each others feel scent and taste. The blonde pauses in place seeing kaiba standing with his eyes closed, he remembers. Jou smiles something wrong? kaibas eyes snap open to the scene happening here, now. To jou standing in front of him with only the slightest of smiles on his face, looking only at him.  
I don't understand jou why here? jou walks over to the table pulling out one chair and waiting for his date. Seto slightly embarrassed takes the hint and sits down allowing jou to sit on the other side of the table. He gives a whimsical sigh I wanted to try and make you smile today like you did then. It was the first time you ever smiled like that. kaiba turns away feeling his face flush, his gaze lingers across the table, he hears jous chuckle.  
what? your blushing. his face grows warmer, jou smiles sliding his hand in his pocket. He loves watching that man blush, a seemingly impossible task for anyone else and yet. Jou grinned knowing how easy it was for him to make kaiba blush, a special sight that even if he didn't know- only he had seen. Jou pulls the trinket from his pocket smiling at the image.  
ah I saw this and thought of you, so I just had to get it. the brunette blinks confused, was he supposed to bring a gift? He feels a nonsense smile creep over him as he looks at the key chain sitting in jous palm. A plastic ribbon with the words 'duel city' in bold blue letters on one side, and 'duelist:seto kaiba in dark blue letters on the opposite side. Dangling on the end of the plastic ribbon a small plush blue eyes white dragon with its wings spread open attached to the edges of the ribbon. Seto puts one hand over his mouth trying to cover up the laugh that threatens to break through, made out of felt he finds it difficult to find the beast very intimidating. As sets his hand out for jou to place the small doll into his palm a woman strolls up to the table pretending she doesn't see the smile peeking out from between kaibas fingers. She has her oak colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, a white shirt fitting relatively loose on her petite torso. A navy blue skirt and black sandals on her legs and feet, she smile warmly at them setting down two laminated menu's down in front of them before asking do you know what you would like to drink? jou answers before seto can glance at the beverage portion of the menu two peach teas. kaiba blinks in shock that the blonde remembers his drink of choice, suddenly he feels quite bashful. Giving them a moment to look over the menu she walks away leaving them alone again. Kaiba looks across the table squirming under jous unrelenting gaze, coupled with his careless smile.  
you make me strange you know that? jou chuckles as he watches seto roll the small plush in his hands.  
ever think your just a strange guy? two and a half hours later their plates are taken away, while jou rambles something a bout a priest and a rabi leaving kaiba with one hand gripping his belly the other pressed over his mouth to stifle himself when jou slams his hand down on the table staring into the distance imitating the victim of the punchline. Jou grins and laughs at his own joke watching kaiba move the hand over his mouth down to grip his stomach as he doubles over laughing so hard tears glisten at the corners of his eyes. They slowly calm down, jou reaches out with one hands wiping the stray tear away from setos face slightly sobering him. His hand lingers just a moment longer than it needs to, falling back to his own body.  
seto, lets go for a walk seto blinks glancing back to the small cafe where the waitress had been emerging from but the check- jou laughs shaking his head I already took care of it. kaiba blinks in confusion but I didn't see her drop the- I took care of all this yesterday. jou stands up, kaiba following suit and pushing his chair back in place. The walk away from signs of life to a more deserted portion of the beach, where a they settle on a long piece of drift wood. Jou looks to the left smiling at a very confused looking seto, who stares nervously forward.  
is something wrong? seto quickly turns to face him, but doesn't answer. Although his glittering eyes give a wish he would never vocalize. Jou reaches forward cupping setos jaw and leans over to kiss him. Slightly chapped lips press against setos soft full lips, he lets his eyes flutter closed and leans forward. Ah! There it is, jous hands move in a familiar way, one hand slide onto his hip the other slide from his jaw to move to the back of his neck. A shiver jolts through his body as jous hand slides up his scalp, setos lips part in a sigh, jou slips his tongue in to explore. without thinking seto slips his long arms around jous shoulders returning the kiss, relaxing his whole body after ward letting his head fall to jous shoulder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ kaiba sits at the head of the wide wooden, table listening to another business proposal about the efficiency of kaiba corps security system. On his left is his secretary who takes a long list of notes, mostly in red ink, using black ink for what she considers profitable. To his right the head of his security force, with a visibly throbbing spider vein in his temple. Irritated and having already made his choice he raises his hand to silence the speaker.  
I believe you've wasted enough of my time, ive already upgraded my security system on my own. All problems have been dealt with and you have nothing innovative or even intriguing to offer so I'll be taking my leave. with that the man beside his lap top presentation stares slack jawed while setos secretary heaves a relieved sigh tearing the annotated pages from her folder leaving them on the table and walking away. Kaiba turns to his thoroughly insulted security officer and grants him the evening off, leaving the vicinity immediately after. In the lobby of the cafe he sees jou wearing a gray jumpsuit the top portion hanging off his hips, the bottom portion held up with a black seat belt. On his torso he wears a white v necked t shirt with a few black stains across his chest and flat belly. A tinge of jealousy flutters through kaiba when he sees the hostess flirting shamelessly, the feeling dissipates when he spots jou rolling his eyes and handing the woman a clip board and pen. Feeling a bit better he steps over deciding it might be rude not to say hello.  
jounouchi, how curious to see you here. jou looks over to kaiba as he takes the clip board from the woman who now digs in her purse eying kaiba slightly not really, didn't you know I've been stalking you? kaiba snorts and smirks.  
is that so? jou takes the woman's proffered keys and begins writing out a receipt, glancing up to kaiba who is on the receiving end of the hostesses sour glare.  
yes, I'm learning your schedule so I can kidnap you when you least expect it. kaiba chuckles at the thought, in the background a small bell chimes noting that someone is entering the small cafe. Twin voices shriek DADDY! katsuya and hikari rush their father catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor launching the clipboard pen and receipt book into the air. He groans on the floor in slight pain, then looks at the two flopped over his body with wide smiles.  
ah! What are you guys doing here? he sits up wrapping his arms around the two, only to hear a soft voice call out.  
don't hug them when your all covered in grease! You'll get them filthy. kaiba sighs at the scene deciding to pick up the items lost in the initial blow. Having found the clipboard and receipt book he goes to give the items back to jou only to see him pulling himself to his feet in time for the woman's hand fly across jous cheek connecting with a loud snapping sound. Jous head jerks to the side his eyes go wide in shock, just as he turns to glare at her she slams a rumpled paper into his chest. Seto stays frozen in place unsure of what to do, he cant very well hurt the woman. He watches the blondes brown eyes go wide in shock his head snapping over to look at kaiba why is this in the paper? kaiba steps forward spotting the two children hiding behind a their father, he reaches out to take the paper from jous outstretched hand. There in crisp clean ink is a photo of jou and kaiba in front of his red sports car in a chase goodnight kiss. Kaiba arches one slim brow at jou only surprised with jous reaction.  
you're going to tell me you didn't expect this? jou crosses his arms over his chest chewing his lower lip a bit before answering.  
not so quickly I didn't, I mean I figured it would happen eventually but I- the woman snarls in place on hand gripping a small black clutch purse the other in a tight fist set on her hip.  
you mean to say you knew your little escapade would land in the paper and you did it anyway! Do you know how embarrassing this is! EVERY one at work saw this!- the blonde glares sharply at her yes! I did this not giving a damn whether or not anyone bloody well knew-i did this because I wanted to! And stop acting so pissed off I know damn fine this aint the problem? he snatches the paper from setos hands pressing it firmly against her chest, she whips it from his hands and shots her venomous glare to kaiba for an instant before looking back to jou.  
oh yea well then tell me what is the problem then? a grin creeps up jous face, one that hasn't been seen since he'd left hirutanis side. I know what it is don't you? kaiba can see jou struggling to keep his temper in check, not to save face- not o because hes above yelling at her- simply because he can feel small hands gripping onto him for safety. She however doen't seem to care if her children are frightened. yea im pissed alright ! Now every one knows I was married to a fucking FAG! Not only that but you went out for all the world to see with this WHORE! she jabs her thumb in setos direction, his eyebrow arches at the comment jous eyes narrow to slits, his teeth bare as he feel his voice rise up ready to rip her apart for insulting kaiba- only to hear some one else shout at her. Every one is taken aback in shock when katsuya jumps out from behind his father to scream at his mother.  
SHUT UP! Don't you call him names! hikari steps over to stand beside her brother hand on her puny hips brow set in a fierce glare at her aged reflection.  
he's a nice man mama, you cant just call him names cause your mad! seto blinks at the girl who manages to scold her mother with a calm even voice and stern glare. Jounouchis carbon copy continues you don't even know him, he's a very nice man mama! He saved us from the big dog! You couldn't have done that! the girl glares at her mother with deep seeded contempt.  
not that you would have tried. the woman's eyes flash wide open in horror at her daughters words, which strike her like falling bricks.  
Jou gapes at the words his gaze frozen on his apparently deeply disturbed daughter. He finds himself greatly concerned about what their life is like when he is out of the picture. The girl takes a breath to continue only to have kaiba step in no! You have said far more than enough. all four stare at kaiba bewildered with his input.  
you never speak to your mother that way. Especially not like this. Thank you for your kind words, but you need to remember to whom you speak. jou stares at kaiba not having a clue what to think, a small voice in the back of his head notes how quickly his children bed to kaibas words. The woman's whole body quivers with white hot rage she snarls at kaiba you bastard! You trying to turn my kids against me! before jou realizes the depth of her fury she shrieks and throws herself at kaiba trying to claw his eyes out. Perfectly accustomed to the behavior seto snatches both her wrists up in one hand twisting her body so her back is against his chest, he locks his arms around her torso. Her arms made immobile she begins kicking violently, one stray kick connects with hikaris shoulder flinging her into her fathers leg. Jou bends down quickly holding her against him self staring the woman in shock he yanks katsuya out of her range and attempts to calm his daughters tears. Kaiba knows why shes so mad, he crumples to the floor forcing her legs to fold beneath her. Still furious she attempts to knock her head back into his, then she hears a soft voice in her ear you didn't want to let go did you? shes freezes, feeling as if her whole body had turned to stone. His voice whispers in her ear so only she can hear.  
was he happy? she looks up and sees hikari sobbing hysterically curled in jous arms, the hostess from earlier kneeling down placing an ice pack to her shoulder. Kaiba feels her body begin to shake as she lets out howling sobs, he knows this feeling too well so just tightens his arms around her. Jou looks over not understanding the situation. He remembers this, the way he screamed when he had finally made it home tearing things off the wall throwing things at his maids. How he collapsed completely exhausted from his own outburst, how his brother whom he hadn't told just sat down beside him. Wrapping his arms around his older brother while hysterical sobs racked his body. Police sirens shrieked in the distance, coming closer every second until their red and blue light spiraled just outside the door. The police came in a pair two men who questioned jou and the small crown that had gathered to watch the scene unfold like a dying flower. They tried to pick her up but she hung limp, still sobbing with her glassy eyes glazed as if she was lost in her own mind. Rather than let the rather gruff irritated looking officer drag her to the back of the car, seto picked her up in both arms and carried her to the backseat. Gently shutting the door, he saw her suddenly staring at him with the most forlorn expression on her face. A paramedic hopped out of the bright red ambulance that had accompanied the squad car running in to pick up hikari and rush her to the emergency room as if she was dying. Stepping back from the white and black squad car he stares at the woman who's bright green eyes look dead an sunken, black mascara streaking down her face making her skin look more sallow than it is. As the vehicle pulls away he wonders to himself.  
'is that what I looked like?'  
he can hear jou in the background saying something or another about a hospital room, kaiba lets his gaze fall to the floor, spotting a trickle of blood on the floor.  
'she was wearing heels wasn't she?'  
His head shoots up when he realizes just how much damage her wild kick might actually have done, looking over he sees the ambulance door slamming shut and race down the street. Seto blinks wondering if he should follow only to find that he cant seem to keep his hands steady against the wheel of his car. He dials for his driver to take him home, waiting. He doesn't notice then his limo pulls up, a gentle knocking at his car door startles him out of his thoughts, the driver opens his door and watches the other driver open the limo door for him. Only when the limo pulls away does the first driver slide into the red sports car and take it to kaiba manor. The back of the limo is wide and spacious, why? No one ever rides with him, he doesn't let them. So why does he have one with so much room? The cab is brightly lit, a sleek white leather interior reflecting white light hurts his eyes. There on the opposite bench seat, pink wilting roses a small box of candy he never opened and, the corner of a red get well soon card peeking out from beneath the small pile. The only color in the place, he suddenly has an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Almost an hour later jou blinks in frustration not having a clue what to do. His daughter sleeps in a hospital bed, her brother curled up next to her while she sleeps off the painkillers they gave her while they stitched her shoulder up. The blonde stews in his thoughts, wondering why it is that kaiba was able to subdue his ex wife so quickly, why for a moment they wore the same expression. The image twisted his heart until he felt a panic slowly creeping into his chest, what about kaiba? Did he go home? What happened? Was he embarrassed? Its not as if he didn't have the right to be. Just as jou feels his breath quickening at his own worries, the door slides open. The blonde jerks his head to see who enters, a wave of relief washes over him when he sees kaiba stepping in with a bouquet of pink roses, on the outer edge is baby breath in the very center of the bouquet are three white roses. the bundle of flowers is wrapped with silver paper and tied shit with a red ribbon. The door falls shut behind him, he assaulted with the sight of the girls heavily bandages shoulder before he sees jou sitting in a white plastic chair by the wall. The blonds hair is even more of a mess, his expression- like hes lost in a place with no right direction. Seto places the bundle of roses in an empty vase by the window, bringing it to the small table beside her too big bed. Jou looks up at seto who just stands next to him.  
what happened, That's a lot of bandages. jou answers without any real thought.  
the heel of amakos shoe, I guess it was pretty long. It went it kinda deep they said. When tore her up a bit. Stitches...a lot. the woman is called Amako? Kaiba muses about what she was like before she met jou. Jou, you heart breaker.  
the care here is relatively good, she'll be fine I'm sure. jou leans to the side letting his head rest against setos arm, the brunette looks down seeing how tired jou looks.  
Seto, I'm so sorry you had to, deal with that I don't even really know what happened. I didn't think she would ever do something like that. the brunette feels his jaw tighten, he doesn't know how to answer. Generally a person would say 'Don't worry they'll get over it'. But he knows that feeling, didn't know if he himself had actually ever gotten over it, so how could he say she would? So instead just places his hand on jous shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Apparently that was acceptable, the blonde looks up with a weak smile.  
Work the next day is strange, kaiba works at his usual pace, his long fingers flying over his key board with ease. A small voice buzzes in the back of his head to check on jou, make sure he is well. He ignores it merely because he finds that he unsure of how exactly to go about that task, hoping if jou finds himself in need he'll call. Three hours later and his phone hasn't rung, hasn't buzzed with one of jous honey worded messages. Food, that's a good reason to call, if their hungry he can take them to eat some where. Yes that sounds like a believable reason for calling. The brunette finishes his email, saves his progress and watches the screen flicker as it shuts down. On his personal elevator, he wonders how steady his voice is, so settles to wait a bit. Down the hall through the lobby and out to where his car waits by the curb. He dials as he hits down, ring ...ring...ring...ring.  
hey hello jounouchi, um- he hears jou give a light sigh and can almost see that tired smile.  
I was wondering if you, and the children where perhaps, hungry. on the other side of town jou sits on his couch slumped over, a vague smile slowly growing.  
yea, sure. That would be nice. silently kaiba releases a breath he'd been holding as he waited for an answer.  
would you like me to pick you up? yea, I don't feel like driving. seto begins to feel slightly apprehensive, although he isn't sure why. Ah yes...children. He was never any good with those.  
where do you live. on the west part of town, the blue apartments by the park. alright, I'll call when I'm on my way. jounochi lays slumped on the short couch,against his living room wall, feeling the smile fall of his face. Why was it there anyway? With a huff he forces himself up off the couch to his feet and down the hall to the bedroom on the left, leaning in the doorway of the colorful room. He watches katsuya and hikari growl mutter and shout at each other while their thumbs pressing against the joystick of their controllers directs the cars on the small screen of the tv on top of their dresser.  
hey now, are you two hungry? they both shout without looking away from the screen.  
YEA! he grins at their excitement, they're contagious like that. The blonde hears his phone ring from its place on the floor in front of the couch. He darts over not wanting to miss it hey! eh? kaiba yanks the phone away from his ear at the near shout.  
oh sorry, didn't mean to shout. he can almost see kaibas scowl.  
yes... um I'll be on my way shortly but I was wondering where it is that you would like to go? hmm. Ah do you mind if I let hikari pick? that's fine. he can hear jou jostling the phone as he roams his small apartment hunting for the girl, the distant voice oi! Hikari where do you want to go eat? her thumb runs across the start button as shes eyes the phone in her fathers hand, grinning slips of the bed and scuttles to the door snatching the phone from her father and running away. Seto quirks an eyebrow at the small voice in his ear, mildly amused at the sound of jou shouting in the back ground.  
A door slams mister kaiba guy? he muses 'a step forward from sir...'  
yes? are you gonna take us out! that is the plan. daddy said I can pick where we go is that right? within reason yes. surprise me! But I want somewhere I can have ice cream or cake or both maybe! that doesn't sound like dinner at all. her small voice pleads over the mouth piece, an image of mokubas wide watering eyes and his pouting lip flashes through his head.  
please please pleaaaaaase! in the background he can hear jous muffled voice, shouting something but cant quite make out what he's saying.  
I'll see where is available all right? she squeals YAY! THANK YOU MISTER KAIBA! the phone is flipped shut right as her father finally barges into the bathroom she barricaded herself into. Jou glares down at her as she grins impishly back up at him, then held out his phone.  
you said I could pick. twenty minutes later jou and katsuya stand outside of his blue apartment building, hikari up in jous arms sitting on his hip. They watch as kaiba rolls to a stop in front of them, katsuya gawks at the sleek polished dark blue dodge charger. Jou shakes his head slightly as he reaches out opening the back door shooing the slack jawed boy in, he crawls over the surly expensive interior and plops down by the window. After buckling in his highly distracted son jou sets hikari down beside the other window, buckling her in place, making sure to avoid her injured shoulder and shutting the door gently.  
Jou grins into the rear view mirror as katsuya presses his face against the window excited just to be in such a vehicle, hikari sits squirming in place trying to reign in her excitement. They drive for another twenty minutes, jou all the while glancing back to see hikari now watching as they pass by lacy tea shops and small boutiques. Eventually they pull up to a valet service, a lean fellow with short black hair sand colored skin and a red vest accepts kaibas keys waiting until they walk into arced double doors with deeply engraved images of twin angels fluttering down to welcome each customer. Kaiba wonders if this is too much, if the girl will even like the place, his worries are quickly put to rest when from the corner of his eye he sees her amazed expression. The room is wide and spacious with a color scheme of white,gold and red, crushed velvet curtains controlling the way the sun flows in. glossy red table cloths with white and gold feathers embroidered into the corners. Meticulously placed throughout the room are columns shaped like women with long flowing gowns gathering at their feet, wings sprouting from their back arcing open upward until the very tips of their long feather touch the vaulted ceiling. They however stand at the beside the hostess booth for only a moment before a woman with long golden hair gently held back in a stylish fishtail braid, which stops near her knees with a fishhook shaped curl. She wears a strapless black cocktail dress with nude stockings and black stiletto heels, over her shoulders she wears a short red miniature jacket. Her stoplight red lips curve into a warm smile as she gives a slight curtsy to the group, she then takes a small stack of black menus out from behind her booth.  
welcome to paradise, please follow me. jou gapes at the surroundings, hikari notices the small tag over the woman's red jacket.  
Rapunzel! the woman smile mischievously at the small girl from over her shoulder before continuing down the rows of tables. Jou cringes inwardly at the thought of what this place might possibly charge, he then feels a small tug on the hem of his shirt.  
daddy- that lady is Rapunzel! She is she is! the look on her face, as if she completely forgot she was currently injured, even though just an hour or so ago she had been refusing to move her left arm lest she risk moving her shoulder in the process. They are seated at circular table beside a window to their atrium garden, a colorful show of bell flowers and blooming vines framing a small pond in the center of the greenery. Sitting beside the pond is a woman with lust colored hair pale skin and a long emerald fishtail, crisscrossed over her chest is cloth made to imitate seaweed. Hikari bounces in her seat staring as the woman slips into the water and gracefully swims across the pond. Jou looks to see kaiba watching katsuyas rather bored expression.  
is something wrong? the brunette queries, the boy crosses his arms in a slight pout.  
its so girly here... kaiba folds his hands in front of him slightly irritated you shouldn't pout, such behavior is unbecoming of a young man. jou inserts himself into the small exchange Its for your sister, do you think she doesn't deserve it? katsuya just huff audibly about to say something, until he looks across the table to see odd eyes looking at him rather hurt. He grumbles.  
there's cake right? jou reaches to the menus set down on the center of the table, handing one of the smaller ones to katsuya, the other (which has a gold brown emblazoned on the front) to hikari. Kaiba skims the menu already settled on a light salad, he folds it shut setting it back on the center of the table and seeing jous worried expression.  
jou, its my treat, order whatever you like. katsuya snaps the menu shut tossing it on top of kaibas, putting his elbows up and propping his chin on his palms.  
don't put your elbows on the table its bad manners. seto doesn't catch the slight glare from across the table, the night goes on as just about the best in hikaris short life. Their waitress went by the name of Cinderella, in her sky blue knee length pencil dress, snow white serving the table a few rows over. Hot tea with milk sugar and sweet tea cakes. By the time kaiba pulls up to the curb in front of jous apartments, he looks back to see both children out cold, hikari still wearing the plastic crown their waitress had brought out for her. Katsuya sporting the red splotch of spaghetti sauce he'd spilled right before kaiba showed him how to eat spaghetti the proper way. Jou grins as he hefts hikari up in one arm accidentally waking the boy in his attempts to lift him.  
mizzer kai-bah that was so good. thanks for taking me witchu is the first thing out of the small boys sleep slurred mouth, jou waves at kaiba with his free hand before grasping hold of katsuyas. Seto watches them go through the front door before pulling away and heading home, feeling thoroughly out of place.  
In the blue apartment complex on the third floor in door number 6b jounouchi tucks hikari into her pink bed with purple flowers printed haphazardly over the surface, placing her plastic tiara beside the bouquet of pink roses on her white bedside table. Across the room he sees katuya struggling out of his shirt, eventually plucking it off from over his head. Jou smirks at the way his small belly bulges from having eaten quite so much. rather than let him continue to fumble into his pj's jou dresses his carbon copy and carries him to the bed with bright red blankets covered in various dinosaurs. After flicking off the light shutting the door and heading to his own room, jou wonders why he feels slightly irritated. The way kaiba had simply informed the boy of 'proper' manners, perhaps that was it, but then they where in a very nice place. Jou loved the way his kids looked when they had sauce on their cheeks eating with fever, showing off what they thought of the food. Yes cute at home, but perhaps not good behavior for such a nice restaurant. In his mind he growls at the thought of the last time he'd seen his mother, who continually tutted at the way his children would behave. Their children why shouldn't they get to act like it? Throwing his clothes into the wicker hamper beside his bedroom door he found himself yanking his pajama pants out of his drawer with more force than necessary. Flopping back onto his unmade bed he rolled onto his side going to sleep angry. Across town kaiba fidgeted I his home office, knowing the silence from his phone meant he did something wrong. Rather than continuing to try to figure out what it was, he flicked on his computer and delved into the work he'd skipped out on. So determined to distract himself he wound up working through the night. When the morning rolled around jou snapped up before his alarm, realizing it was Tuesday he had work, and no babysitter. Jou reached to the small table beside his bed snatched his phone off the charger flicking it open to a blank screen for the first time since he'd given kaiba his number. For a moment he stares at the screen feeling slightly guilty, deciding to send a quick message before dialing up his back up sitter.  
'good morning,sleep well?'  
he then dials a number that hasn't changed in years.  
jou! Whats up? hey yug! I'm sorry to bother you so early in the day but I'm a bind. oh whats wrong? well there was.. an incident with amako. I have the kids until further notice- that's good though isn't it? I would say yes, but I don't have sitter scheduled for this week, can you help me? I wish I could jou, but I'm at the airport, I just landed in California, aw crap I forgot, you have that conference. Ah well I'll figure something out. Thanks anyway. tell me when you get a sitter so I can stop worrying okay sure thing! he flicks his thumb across the screen ending the call, seeing a small envelope left behind. He taps it to read 'did you?'  
the blond grimaces, he went to sleep pissed off.. it didn't go unnoticed. He doesn't know how to answer without feeling like a liar, but answer's anyway.  
'yea, tucked em in and passed out myself'  
he then calls anzu, she works as well, ends the call to see a blank screen. Calls honda then hangs up before letting it ring, he's a cop no such thing as a day off. He debates on calling his sister only to feel guilty for thing about it, she doesn't have time for that. Not that she wouldn't say yes, she just shouldn't have to. He sits on the edge of his bed wondering what to do, suddenly his phone buzzes in his hand. The small whit envelope sparking a small hope 'is something wrong jou?'  
the blonde takes deep breath before deciding to admit he needs help.  
'yea, I'm freaking out'  
this time the response is much quicker 'whats wrong'  
'this isn't my week to have the kids, I don't have anyone to pick them up after school,no one to watch them til I get off work'  
'yugi?'  
'in cali'  
'what about your sister'  
'shes doesn't have the time'  
kaiba stares at the last message, feeling highly apprehensive with the offer he's about to make.  
'if you need it, I could watch them'  
jou grips his phone close to his chest thanking the stars in the sky for seto 'are you sure?'  
'I did today's work last night, so I have time'  
jou blinks at the statement, doesn't the brunette sleep?  
'I owe you for this, big time.'  
'I'll remember that, what school do they go to?'  
'central elementary, they get off at 2 15'  
'do I sign them out?'  
'yea, at the office- thank you so much'  
jou sends the message notes the time and shuffles off to wake the two then calls the school adding kaibas name to the short list of people authorized to pick up his kids, by default adding kaibas name to the emergency contact card. Kaiba walks out of his home office deciding if he wants sleep, he should get it now. The hallway seems longer than usual, his feet feel somewhat heavy and his heart feels like its racing a humming bird. He stops at a door that isn't his, pressing his fingertips against it the door creaks open. The room is filled with loud colors, muted by layers of dust. Mokubas old room. The contents of the room are in the same place they where the day his little brother had moved away to go to college. seto remembered clearly the way mokuba had glowed with excitement, how his little brother had slept in his bed tucked in his arms just like when they where children. They had from that day on exchanged emails almost daily, until steadily they went to every other day, then every week. Although seto still checked his inbox on a daily basis for the now very short messages from his little brother. How long had it been? Almost a month now with not a single word from him, he's got a charming girlfriend now. From the pictures mokuba had sent she was quite lovely, and he understood very much why mokie might become so distracted by her. Seto walked into the gloom letting the door click shut behind him, he steps forward. Small puffs of dust lifting out of the carpet where he steps. The full mattress cold, seto pulls the comforter back and flops down onto the mattress that was too soft. He pulls the cold dust laden comforter over his head, curling into a ball and forcing himself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a maid in a customary black frilled dress and white apron opens the door to greet kaiba who notes her confused expression when she spots the two children trailing after him. They pause when they see her hi miss lady ma am. hikari says with a small wave, kastuya pushes her into the door before his sister can begin to ramble. They stop dead in their tracks at the entry way, slack jawed at the massive place before them. Katsuya stares from the wide room with the arced doorways spiral staircase and pastel colored furniture. Hikari squeals immediately running to the nearest doorway peeking past it and running back shrieking ITS A CASTLE! kaiba just watches her run from one doorway to the next pausing as she skids to a halt in the center of the room grinning at the spiral staircase. He feels katsuya step close to him, looking around nervously. Kaiba hears a familiar sound from the two, rumbling stomachs- he smirks remembering how embarrassed that used to make their father.  
alright I'll show you the grounds after you've eaten. Please follow me. he escorts them down the wide arced doorway directly in front of them, katsuya clings one handed to kaibas sleeve while his sister runs circles around them trying to get a look at absolutely everything, she pauses at a large old painting in an embellished gold frame.  
kai-bah! Who are those kids? Do they still live here? he pauses turning to look at the painting he hasn't actually seen in years, the small blonde gripping his sleeve peeks at it. His honey brown eyes instantly recognizing that shade of blue.  
It's you,isn't it? kaiba looks at hikaris incredulous expression, as if she doesn't believe he was ever that young.  
yes, that's me and my little brother, Mokuba. That picture was painted when I took over as head of this house. hikari crosses her arms, not believing him.  
but you look like a little kid in that picture! No way. I was thirteen, Mokuba had just turned nine. katsuya stares at the blue eyes in the picture, he sees a deep need for sleep embedded in the skin beneath his eyes. While luminous and bright the eyes appear empty, devoid of life leaving no room for even a fake smile. Mokuba looks... frightened. His wide eyes have pinpoint small pupils,both his hands grip tightly to his knees. Standing behind him the young seto has both his hands set gingerly on his brothers puny shoulders. Both standing in white uniforms, their figures screaming out against the dark red backdrop of the scene. Hikari just sees two boys in front of a red curtain, her small attention span doesn't permit her to look things over too closely. They continue down the hall spotting other smaller pictures along the way, photos this time. Photos of the younger brother, slowly beginning to smile in a believable way. Eventually they exit the seemingly endless hall of strange photos that leave the young boy with mixed feelings, they stand in a shorter hallway, at the end of which is a dark brown heavy wooden door. Kaiba pushes it open revealing a dining room with a long table he doesn't use, looking at it now he feels a bit as if he lives in a model house. Surrounding the table are several straight backed chair made of the same dark wood as the door and table, hikari smile's at the sight.  
Seto pulls two chairs side by side out from the edge of the table telling them to set their bags down and stay put. He then turns the far end of the room walking through a much smaller less impressive door, letting it swing shut behind him. Katsuya grins at his sister who stares around the room in awe at the curling wood work adorning the edges of the table, the doorways and the way the even the doorknobs curl in a handle shape with a small latch over the small curve. Kaiba walks back into the room carrying a two glasses of orange juice just as hikari wonders out loud.  
if he lives in castle do you think he's a prince or something? her brother answers I bet dad thinks so she jerks her head back to look at her brother in confusion what do you mean? jous carbon copy traces the engraving on the edge of the table lazily as he explains.  
i think dad has a crush on mister kaiba. he cant why not? cause hes not a girl, so he cant. his finger stops following the table edge falling to his lap.  
...he kind of looks like a girl, so I think its okay. hikari lets the thought roll around her head for a moment.  
he is pretty huh? Maybe he really is a prince and daddy is his knight in shiny armor! she says with a giggle placing her chin down on the table. Kaiba blinks at the thought, bumping against the door making more noise than needed as he reenters the room. They both pause their conversation to look at kaiba as he sets down the juice cups and sits down across from them.  
the cook will bring lunch in just a moment. hikari eyes him curiously before just blurting are you a prince? And if not than why do you look like a girl? kaiba hadn't expected that, he just stares at her, deciding to ignore the question.  
ah, so I know your names basically, not much else. How old are you two katsuya smiles at the diversion deciding perhaps to ask later on.  
I'm seven , almost eight. Hikari is six. and a half! ah so what grades are you in? third second kaiba drums his fingers on the table hoping the cook is almost done, he doesn't know how to keep a conversation with children. Taking the silence as opportunity, hikari queries how come your babysitting us today? katsuya glares at her leaning over to hiss in her ear 'shut up!'  
she shoves her brother back into his chair sticking her tongue out at him.  
yugi is usually takes care of us, so how come you are today? seto answers without thought.  
yugi is out of town and every one else was busy. the blonde look sullenly across the room watching a man in a black chef coat and tilted tote back into the room pulling a silver trolly of covered plates.  
so, we got dumped on you. kaiba blinks at the boy wondering what exactly runs through his head.  
no, I offered. several short awkward conversations later kaibas phone buzzes in his pocket giving him a reason squirm away from hikaris many strange questions, mostly regarding why he looks so feminine. He flips his phone open , happy to talk to pretty much anyone else.  
jou? hey how are things? Are they being troublesome? no just strange questions I am not positive of how to answer well I'm clocking out right now, I'll be there in a few minutes okay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~half hour later,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the sky is has become overcast with dark stony clouds, peppering the blonds windshield with misty drops of rain. Jou walks up the the front door only to have it swing open just as he raises his hand to knock, startling the maid.  
jounouchi kun? the blond gives a nervous smile at the maid who bows from the waist and welcomes him to the kaiba estate. He looks around the place trying not to be overwhelmed by the surroundings, thinking how easy it must be to get lost in a place this size.  
er so wheres set n my kiddos? the maid walks over to the spiraling staircase bowing again before responding young mistress hikari fell asleep, master kaiba is upstairs with young master katsuya in the guest room. she then motions for jou to follow her, up the stairs where jou makes a point of not looking down. She escorts him down a maze of halls hes positive he already forgot and knocks gently on a white door. She steps in with her head down, her hands folded neatly over her lap as she informs kaiba master kaiba, jounochi kun has arrived. alright. jou walks into the room seeing katsuya and seto sitting at a small round table, katsuya poking at a stack of small wood blocks.  
Jenga? kaiba just nods without looking away from katsuya who plucks a piece from the center of the tower, kaiba snakes a piece from the outer edge near the top. Katsuya pokes another piece from near the bottom before asking.  
is it time to go ? fraid so buddy. he notices kaiba not reaching for another piece, then looks to his father who sits down on the edge of the bed nudging hikari awake.  
can we finish this game first? Please? jou continues gently shaking her shoulder, no signs of waking. He sighs feeling slightly defeated.  
ah, alright. But just one then we have to go home okay? the boy grins widely turning to face the brunette.  
kaiba! Its your turn ! almost ten minutes later katsuya pokes out a piece from near the bottom stifling a yawn, accidentally knocking down the tower.  
awww no way! Jou laughs amazed they kept the simple game going quite so long. The pair then begins putting small chunks of wood back into the tall tin container. Jou walks over to them taking the small game and putting it back in the shelf full of games while katsuya takes a running leap onto the bed, startling his sister awake. There by the shelf jou looks up at kaiba with a wide grin, leans up and presses his lips against the others for a moment. A pink flush makes its way over setos pale features, along with a small smile.  
thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done, your a life saver babe. kaibas eye go wide as saucers when he hears the pet name, his face burns red only serving to amuse jou further. He laughs planting kiss on setos cheek why would you call m-me that? jou cups setos warm jaw pulling him down cause your such a babe he then presses himself against seto kissing him deeply for a moment before the hear a twin pair of giggles erupt from behind jou.  
whats so funny nyeh? katsuyas face slits in a wide impish grin I was right! hikari rolls her eyes before asking daddy! you know kai-bah is a boy right! jou breaks into hysterical laughter, seto blushes furiously, covering his face with a single hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the drive to school the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ dadydy is mister kai-bah going to pick us up again? sure is omigosh! I wonder if we can fly kites today nah its all rainy outside again even you can see that shaddup suya! jou laughs as he rolls to a halt at a stoplight.  
so what do you guys think of him eh? he's a strange guy daddy, he looks just like pretty girl jou snorts he is handsome katsuya mumbles as he stares out the window watching droplets patter against his window.  
his house is so sad. jou wonders if he heard correctly what? where is his brother? He has picture's every where of his brother, but where is he? he grew up and moved away I guess. how mean. he grew up buddy, people do that. doesn't he visit? jou presses forward wondering where exactly mokuba went, does he visit? I don't know hikaris small attention span makes itself known daddy we cant play outside today at recess if its raining! hou looks at his miniature self from the rear view mirror, wondering why he looks so sullen.  
when you grow up... you just leave? After dropping the kids off jou returns home, peeking into their room surprised to find their beds neatly made. He stares at the room his children attempted to clean, the way most of the usually strewn about toys are piled into a box that isn't big enough to hold them all. He wonders to himself 'one day with them and their picking habits...what else will they pick up?'  
he goes to his room plucking a clean dark gray jumpsuit off a hanger in his closet thinking about the way they had eaten breakfast. Elbows off the table careful not to make a mess, no cute syrup pooled at the corners of their mouths. As he zips his jumpsuit and leaves the apartment he thinks back to the way kaiba was when he was younger. Always stern and repressed, severe. Cold. Calculating. Shrewd. How is it that he managed to raise mokuba up to be so happy, so carefree. He drives to work, thinking to himself 'maybe when there was no one looking,set was different. But mokie hasn't been there in years so what happened? I guess he didn't have anyone to... be himself with..'  
the image of katsuyas sad face flashes through his mind.  
'maybe this isn't a good idea'  
he's not sure what he's referring to, the babysitting or... the relationship as a whole. The day wears on with him mentally balancing out the pros and cons of being with seto. He clears that mental slate deciding instead to think about what kind of relationship he should be in, what kind of person he should approve of his children growing up around. The mental list goes along

the partner that is the partner that should be word selective honest antisocial outgoing repressed funny nervous near children loves kids has no known attachments wants pets accomplished driven non affectionate romantic paranoid brave control freak open minded undeniably ingenious witty

A knock on his window rattles his thoughts, a quick glance at his radio clock informs him hes been parked in front of his work for a half hour. The day goes on this way, with jou trapped in his head trying to figure out why, why it is that he has right to stay with kaiba. Why he should. He feels muted, horrified and horrendously depressed and furious and torn.

He hopes it will pass, that everything will be alright. Days go by with the thoughts eating at the back of his mind. Until the following week, but this is his customary week to have the children, yugi has comeback from California and will be able to pick up the kids after school. They didn't like it, hikari had thrown a shrieking tantrum in the car. Screaming at the top of her lungs that she wanted to go back to kaibas castle, katsuya didn't say anything he just looked up at jou his face a mix of horrid depression and disappointment. Hikari while whimsical and some what whiny had never done that, never not since she was about three and had been famous for throwing fits when she was tired. Katsuya had always been vocal about what he wanted, very clear but this time he didn't say a word. Almost as if he thought it wouldn't matter what he wanted. Where would he get an idea like that? Kaiba began looking at jou worriedly, more and more so every day- he didn't have clue what effect he had on the kids. The blonde hears tires shrieking to a halt, his head snaps up to see whats going on. Eventually jou sees kaiba looking at him eyes flickering back and forth in... is that fear? Standing in setos doorway he cant bring himself to go in, theres no reason to. Kaiba didn't babysit today.  
jou please talk to me jous tired expression turns to seto, who looks on the verge of tears.  
their getting worse... what? I don't understand hikari... has been throwing fits...katsuya has been so gloomy why? Whats going on? they keep wanting to be here every day, they don't wanna go to yugs anymore. I don't mind watching them you know they cant just come here every day because that's what they decided, because your okay with it. uh?- that's not how life is! They've been so different lately- I'm worried about them being here so long why? Did I - cause they keep coming back older- their kids why cant they stay kids! jous voice becomes hoarse as he holds back the threatening tears of frustration their my babies! Their not you they don't have to be proper at the table they can make a mess they can play in the damn dirt! kaiba takes a step back reeling feeling his voice disappear as a lump forms in his throat. The conversation ends in a one sided shouting match, jou feels hot tears pouring down his face blurring his vision. He turns on his heel without saying bye, gets in his car slamming the door shut and drives away as quick as he can.  
Kaiba stands in the doorway completely numb, he presses both hands against his door pushing it shut. He walks past his maids who look at him with tear filled eyes, crying for him. up the stairs down a familiar path, to a white door filled with muted colors. He pushes the door open staring at the gray room, wondering what it is he did wrong, why did his brother not care to talk to him anymore? At what point did jou start getting upset? When did he start spoiling those children? Pulling the door shut and wandering past his own room to the guest room hikari had slept in. he sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the pile of jenga pieces still tossed on the table, he'd forgotten to pick it up. Falling backward on the bed he covers his face with both hands trying to force away the sadness that streaks down his face in torrents of salty liquid.  
A week goes by and jou lays curled in his bed sobbing hysterically into a pillow so that his children wont hear him. Clutched tightly in his hand is his phone, all the messages from the first night now with little padlock icons next to them. He grips the device close to his chest overwhelmed with the urge to beg kaiba to forgive him to apologize for everything he said. Launching himself into a sitting position he pulls his arm back and pitches his phone, reveling in the sound of it shattering against the wall. In the other room hikari hides from the sound by burying herself in her brothers chest, she gives great hiccuping sobs soaking the front of his shirt with tears. The next day breakfast goes uneaten turning cold on the table in front of both children, jou clenches his jaw not wanting to shout at them. Hikaris eyes are red rimmed and puffy, katsuya shows no signs of awareness. The drive is quiet, they don't say anything when he tells them yugi will pick them up. They don't even look at him when they exit the car and walk sullenly to the front door. He goes to work where his coworkers eye him warily, only to receive a sharp glare for attempting to voice their concern.  
Halfway through his schedule tires skid to a halt leaving black streaks in their wake, the door flys open and yugi jumps out rushing straight for jou WHAT THE HELL JOU! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! yugi grabs the front of jous jumpsuit pulling him out of the garage he works in what? What happened yug'? kaiba called saying something happened at the school- amako showed up and just lost her fricking mind! The school tried to call you but you wont answer! So they called kaiba and he called me so I could get you! what! Where are they are they okay? yugi turns on his heel glaring at jou their in the fucking hospital! MOVE YOUR ASS! the whole drive to the hospital jou curses himself for throwing his phone like a jackass. Yugi snaps him out of his head by shouting as he swerves through lanes.  
you dont even know why they wanted to stay at kaibas do you! Did you even ask them why! NO NO YOU DIDNT CAUSE THOUGHT YOU JUST KNEW!you know what! Every time I babysit them they miss you! Every minute of every day they miss you! They wanted to be with kaiba cause he did too! He knew exactly what they where feeling- he missed you! EVERY MINUTE OF EVERY DAY THAT YOU WERENT THERE! yugi spins the wheel of the car tipping its left side up off the road for a moment as he slams on the brakes in front of the emergency room door. Yugis face is contorted and twisted with rage and agony as he look over to jou he loves you. He loved you in high school and you crushed him and he loved you anyway do you know what he looked like after that! NO YOU DONT! It was awful he was broken and then mokuba left the one thing he clung to with every bit of himself just GONE! And he see you again and you ask him to do the most horrible thing! To give you another shot! You don't deserve it and he took you back anyway! Hurting him once wasn't enough you just HAD TO DO IT AGAIN! the blonde gawks at his smaller usually even tempered friend who currently grips the wheel so tight his knuckles have turned white he takes deep ragged breaths before continuing you love him! Admit it! You left him and wound up with amako who looks JUST LIKE HIM! And you left her cause you didn't love her and now you have seto back and you blame your kids for not being able to be with him! BULLSHIT! They love him! I don't know if you give a crap or not but he treated them exactly the way he treated mokuba! LIKE HE LOVED THEM! YOU FUCKER YOU GAVE HIM A FAMILY AND SNATCHED IT AWAY! YOU MARCH YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS IN THERE AND YOU BEG HIM TO TAKE YOU BACK! by this time yugis whole body is racked with fury and tears, he chews his lip staring at jou and he will, because he loves you... GET OUT! jou tumbles out of the car, and bolts into the automated double doors, jogs to the help desk asking for the room of hikari and katsuya hatsumomo. He directed to a place just past urgent care. He runs down the white sterile hallway that seems to go on forever, until he spots door number 756, he bursts in panting. The door slams against the wall jolting kaiba out of his chair to quickly stand in front of the hospital bed where katsuya and hikari both sleep soundly. Jou blinks at kaiba who freezes in place for just a moment before lowing his arms back to his sides, jou steps past him quickly moving in look closely at the sleeping pair. Hikari still in her school clothes lays with her head on her brothers shoulder loosely holding onto his arm. She has only a bandage wrapped around one arm under her shoulder, he however has a bandage wrapped around his forehead, left arm right hand, a deep purple bruise under his eye and some red lines around his neck like a misplaced Indian burn. Jou feels hot tears pour down his face without restraint as his body sags and he falls down on his knees what happened? seto reaches around jous torso lifting him up and setting him into the one chair by the wall before answering.  
she wanted to see them, to talk to them I suppose. But when she looked at them all she saw was you. She just started screaming at first then she went to hit hikari but... he took her and threw her in a locker. Amako just kept hitting him because he looks just like you. jou stares at his son, who apparently has more in common with his father than just his face. As it turns hes just as brave.  
what about amako? I had her admitted to a psyche ward, but there's no way she'll be able to see them again. kaiba stands directly beside jou, whose watery eyes turn to look at him. Seto doesn't have a clue what he ought to do. Should he leave? Jou reaches out gripping the front of kaibas suit pulling him close and crying into his warm body. Kaiba crouches down in front of jou instinctively wrapping his arms around him letting jou cry into his shoulder until he passes out. When he wakes up he finds kaiba sitting on the other side of the bed playing checkers with hikari who snaps a red piece down over one of setos black coins, snatching it off the board proudly. The sound of jous rustling clothes draws the brunette's attention, he sighs not raising his hand to the board. Instead he reaches over to pat the top of hikaris head, then standing up to leave. Jou watches the tail of his coat whip out the door, knowing that if he doesn't do it now, he wont ever get another chance. He looks over to the bed, his daughter glares and points to the door without a word. Jounouchi rips the door open, glances left and spots seto walking briskly toward the exit WAIT! the tall silhouette pauses, jou jogs over to him placing his hand on kaibas broad shoulders. Now that hes got him what does he say? He looks at kaiba wanting to speak only for the other to do so first.  
jou, I don't want to leave. I don't know what I did wrong, you didn't tell me you just let it go. Until it was too much I guess, but you should have told me what I was supposed to do. If were having a problem jou please tell me! his hands reach over to grip jounouchi's forearms leaning down and pressing his forehead against the others I cant fix anything if I don't know whats wrong so tell me and I can fix it! Tell me the problem and I can work on it I'm good at working please let me try jou shifts pressing his lips against setos impossibly soft full pink lips, he runs his hands through chocolate locks feeling a shiver run though setos body.  
no kaibas blue eyes fly open in horror looking at jou he gapes not knowing what to do you didn't do anything wrong, I cant forgive you if you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that fucked up, I just I don't know what happened but I panicked and blamed them and they love you. seto pulls jou close, brushing blonde bangs out of his face.  
they love me? jou gulps nervously I I , fucked up and I'm sorry and I don't wanna lose you please blue eyes stare intensely into his own watery honey eyes, not saying a word just waiting please don't leave I know this, this is it what. love, set, I love you. their lips crush together with bruising force as they cling to each other as if they might die right then, as they kiss they silently vow not to ever let go of this. It is not what a person may have imagined, it is far from perfect, a relationship built from broken bits and pieces. However you cant build a puzzle without pieces and as anyone knows when you put the right pieces together you can get a beautiful picture.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six months later, somewhere in new york~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ mokuba kaiba sips his morning coffee poking through a pile of mail on the center of his kitchen table. Finding red envelope held shut with a gold ribbon. He places his steaming mug down on the table picking up the heavy parcel carefully in both hands. He turns it over to check the return address, he raises an eyebrow seeing his old address. He flicks the letter open surprised when several photos pour out spilling across his table.  
Scrawled across the back of one photo that lies face down he sees his brother clean crisp curled handwriting 'I hope you don't mind I redecorated your old room'  
he flips the photo over seeing it split in two colors right down the middle. The left bright blue with clouds airbrushed near the top in image of a garden painted down on the lower half, the other side bright red with various racing cars streaking across a mountain path. White flower printed furniture adorns one side, unmarred cherry wood furniture on the other. In the very center of the room placed directly between the clashing colors is a white four poster canopy bed with two children flopped belly down in it raising their fingers in peace signs.  
Mokuba picks up another picture jou? the image is of jou pressing his lips on setos cheek, seto who smiles with a bright red face.  
Another picture, the couple and two kids sitting on a boat he picks up the red envelope bewildered only to find it isn't empty. Reaching in he plucks out a black and white card irritatedly he flicks it open and reads.  
SAVE THE DATE jan 1st on the kaiba estate 2:00 you are formally invited to the wedding of katsuya jounouchi and seto kaiba

slate gray eyes go wide in shock before mokuba bellows WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS! the envelope falls to the floor spilling pink rose petals across the tile

~OWARI 


End file.
